


No lasting effects

by Roadstergal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Trauma, Psychotropic Drugs, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadstergal/pseuds/Roadstergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief vignette I wrote in anger after The Hounds of Baskerville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lasting effects

Dark. The thick, smothering dark that fluttered around your eyes, swelled in your nostrils, choked your lungs. A dark so quiet that every boot-step was hideously loud, signaling to every enemy within miles… _I am here_.

And there were enemies - faceless, nameless, creatures of malice, with sharp fangs and sharp eyes and noses that could _smell_ his fear, his weakness. Growls, slavering - they hungered for him, and there was nowhere to hide, nowhere to go. His gun, heavy and cold in his hand, his only defense - but he could not _see_ them! He could only hear them, steps, around, surrounding, and then coming closer, faster, until with red, glowing eyes, it jumped, teeth in his shoulder, tearing, ripping him apart, screaming in agony…

John sat up, heart pounding, cold sweat on his forehead, sticking to his armpits, dribbling down his back.

No long-term effects, Sherlock had said.


End file.
